Jace Wood
Jace Wood is a son of Poseidon.Jace's Biography,via Demigod Creator, post 724. Appearance He's 6 ft 5 with soft black hair. He has cold blue eyes and a strong jaw sort of like Zayn Malik's. He's lean, but has muscles. He has fair skin, and is lightly tanned by staying out in the sun. Personality He's snarky when you find him in a bad mood, but when he's happy he seems pleasant to everyone. He learned to be flirty because of Chloe. He's seems chill and he is, but in the inside he feels as if he should just kill everyone. Biography Jace Wood was born on July 7th, 1997 during a fight between two families including his own. He first saw his grandpa die as a baby. He was raised really poorly since his family was always on the run. He grew really close with his mom who had told him the truth about his father when he turned 7 years old. He silently grew hatred for his dad. He didn't understand the concept of the gods. He only had one quest that was: Why would you have sex with someone when you know you won't come back to them? Jace had trouble with his studies, but he was good at swimming. He usually went to the beach with his friends when he was 10. Of course his mom came with him. That one day he had an awesome day and he learned his mom was going out with his swimming teacher. He loved his family until it came to the point when they were on the run again. They moved to Scarborough again when he turned 12. Their problems went down and they lived happily. Jace made new friends and became best friends with a girl named Chloe Batman, who was his neighbour. Jace later found out Chloe was a demigod as well. It was rather awkward for Jace when he found out Chloe was Aphrodite's daughter. On July 7th, 2010, Jace, Chloe, and Lily - Jace's mom - went to the beach to celebrate Jace's birthday. It was a beautiful day at first than it turned horrific. The waves were dangerous, and the lightning was terrifying. Jace and Chloe got to safety, but Lily was stuck in the water. The waves pulling her in. Jace prayed for the lake to calm down, but nothing worked. The sky and the water were on a war. Anger swelled in Jace watching his beloved mom drown in the water because of his own dad. If it wasn't for Chloe, Jace would have bulged into the lake after his mom, who had finally disappeared in the ocean. Jace and Chloe ran into the forest by their cabin. Jace had nowhere to go. He couldn't go back to Mr. Rickroid because he didn't want to get him in trouble. Chloe was nowhere of leaving him even though he had her dad to go to. They spent days walking in the forest. They were starved and looked for food. They had enough money to get one chocolate bar. As days passed Jace started to steal food for both of them. He lied everyday to Chloe about the food and money. They moved everyday. They decided to take the bus to New York and the moment they got off they were engaged in a fight. Jace only had his bracelet that transformed into a dagger. He had got it from his mom on his 13th birthday. She had saved it for him for a long time. Jace had to save both him and Chloe since she didn't have a weapon, but she was good in fist fighting. They fought the monsters and ran. They didn't stop until they lost tracks of the monsters. They were so close to CHB but didn't know it was there. Nike, a satyr, saw them sitting on the field talking about the gods. Nike brought them closer to CHB and let them see through the mist. Chloe felt happy to join the other demigods, but Jace wasn't. He hated the gods and mostly his dad, but for Chloe's sake he went with Chloe to CHB. He acted pleasant with other demigods to earn their trust. At night he snuck off to get his way. He talked to other gangs and just hung out to smoke... Likes * Swimming * Rap * Smoking * Kit Kat * Fighting for fun * Chloe * Mom * Revenge Dislikes * The sky * Classical songs * Demigods * Gods * Cats Fatal Flaw Arrogant, Intrusive Weapon His bracelet turns into a dagger. Trivia *She was created on May 13, 2015 and was accepted by Id on May 13, 2015. *His favorite type of music is rap. References Navigation Category:Males Category:Poseidon campers Category:Greek Demigods Category:Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Plot Characters Category:Hand of Doom Characters Category:Sunny's Characters